Monitoring electrical circuits is required in some instances. In fact, in some applications where a failure of electrical circuits can cause heavy damages, a proper monitoring of electrical circuits is mandatory.
Unfortunately, the monitoring of such electrical circuits may be cumbersome for the skilled addressee and require many extra circuits which render the monitoring costly.
Moreover and in the case where many different electrical circuits are to be monitored, such monitoring can require special customization which also renders the monitoring costly.
Finally in basic monitoring schemes, only basic information may be monitored by such circuits such as for instance if a voltage level is “high” or “low” which is also very limited in terms of applicability.
There is a need for a method and apparatus that will overcome at least one of the above-identified drawbacks.
Features of the invention will be apparent from review of the disclosure, drawings and description of the invention below.